Et la lumière perça la nuit
by Pau Line3
Summary: OS Hermione/Fred. Lors d'un énième tour de garde pendant la chasse aux horcruxes, Hermione Granger retrace le fil des événements afin de comprendre à quel moment tout a dérapé dans sa vie bien rangé. Puis l'angoisse devient insoutenable. Elle ne veut pas mourir pas sans avoir fait l'amour. Une parenthèse dans la nuit noire, dans le chaos. S'aimer une dernière fois.


One Shot

A quel moment sa vie tranquille était partie en vrille ? Quel a été l'élément déclencheur, l'infime particule de poussière qui s'est glissé dans le rouage si précis de la douce vie d'Hermione Granger ?

A quel moment ses espoirs, ses rêves, sa jeunesse s'était envolé pour de bon sans qu'elle ait même eut le temps de s'en apercevoir ? Un siècle, une éternité.

C'était le tour de garde d'Hermione ce soir pendant qu'Harry tentait tant bien que mal de trouver le sommeil. Mais nul n'était dupe, ni lui ni elle n'y arrivait depuis que Ron était parti.

Les flammes dansaient devant Hermione, l'envoutant par leurs langoureuses danses. Phare dans cette nuit noire, dans cette forêt sombre et lugubre où chaque craquement de branche la faisait tressaillir. Où était ses rêves ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi eux ? Cela avait-il vraiment un sens ou la bataille était-elle déjà perdue d'avance. Plus rien ne lui faisait écho. Voldemort avait eu raison de tout, du monde magique, du monde moldus, de l'amour, de la vie elle-même. Leur petit groupe s'était même désolidarisé à cause de lui et de ses horribles horcruxes. Chaque fois qu'elle portait ce fichu médaillon, les pires tourments l'accablaient. Le désespoir prenait place en elle, améniant chaque rayon de soleil, chaque minute de bonheur. Il aspirait tout à l'instar d'un détraqueur.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant. Elle le vit. Ses prunelles marrons à la lueur moqueuse, ancrée au fer rouge. Lui, était là. Loin mais là.

Elle retira un instant le maudit médaillon et le cala sur une des pierres encadrant le font. Ses genoux se recroquevillèrent entourés par ses bras. Hermione posa son menton sur ses genoux et respira. L'air insufflé la revigora. Elle sembla enfin respirer depuis son réveil, depuis qu'elle portait l'horcruxe. Les paupières closes, elle le vit. Plus clairement. Ses prunelles marrons, ses tâches de rousseur, son sourire franc et enjôleur puis ce fut les sensations qui entrèrent en scène. Elle se rappela le premier baiser, ses lèvres chaudes contre les siennes. La pression de celles-ci, impatientes voir même implorantes. Elle se souvint du frisson qui démarra à ses pieds et remonta tout le long de son corps jusqu'au sommet de son crâne. Les délicieux papillons dans le ventre ainsi que la chaleur qui irradiait tout son bas ventre. Ensuite ce fut ses mains, douces et grandes qui entouraient son visage, lui procurant de légères décharges électriques. Son corps contre le sien, sa tête lové contre son torse.

Hermione rouvrit les yeux avec l'irrépressible besoin de le sentir près de lui. Tout de suite. Maintenant. Avant que la vie ne les consume. Avant que la mort ne les rattrape.

 _« Tu es une Gryffondor, doublé d'une Miss-Je-S ais-Tout, tu sauras toujours où et comment me trouver. »_

Une litanie qu'elle désirait déchiffrer plus que n'importe quel jour. Au diable Harry, il pouvait rester seul une nuit. Au diable la mort, elle la rattrapera un jour ou l'autre alors maintenant ou plus tard peu importe. Il fallait qu'elle trouve le sens de cette phrase, il fallait qu'elle le retrouve.

Où es-tu ? murmura-t-elle espérant que la lune lui réponde.

Un éclair passa à travers les prunelles d'Hermione. Un flash Back. La Coupe de feu. C'est tellement simple et idiot que ça en devient une idée de génie. Un sourire illumina le visage d'Hermione. Elle savait où il était.

Il n'a pas bougé car il pense que Tu-Sais-Qui ne les pensent pas assez idiots pour rester vivre là où il vivait avant que tout arrive ! s'écria-t-elle.

L'idiot. L'urgence.

Elle devait le prévenir que c'était dangereux. Que tôt ou tard Voldemort enverrait malgré tout l'un de ses sbires car on n'est jamais trop prudents. C'était peut-être déjà le cas ! Non il ne pouvait pas mourir, il ne pouvait pas lui arriver quelque chose tant qu'elle était encore en vie. C'était impensable.

Hermione rentra précipitamment dans la tente. Harry dormait d'un sommeil peuplé de cauchemars et de formes noires encapuchonnées. Elle saisit son petit sac d'où elle sortit un parchemin et une plume. Elle farfouilla encore pour trouver l'encrier et griffonna rapidement un mot à destination d'Harry.

 _« Je dois m'absenter, c'est nécessaire. Ne t'inquiète pas. Retrouves-moi à la réserve naturelle de Aberlady exactement à l'endroit que je vous ai montré cet été à 10 heures. Hermione »_

Elle prit son sac bourse et sortit précipitamment de la tente. Elle attrapa le médaillon maudit qu'elle glissa dans son sac et se mit à courir. Une folle. Elle semblait possédée. Une lueur nouvelle éclairait ses yeux. De la détermination. Elle se sentit traverser les différentes protections qu'elle avait dressées pour elle et Harry et transplana.

Le retrouver. Je dois le retrouver. Son mantra l'agitait. C'était son obsession. Elle souhaitait le retrouver de toutes ses forces, de tout son cœur. Mais elle redoutait, était-il encore en vie ? Pitié faites que oui ! supplia-t-elle intérieurement.

Mais si il était là où elle le supputait, elle le tuerait de ses propres mains pour son imprudence, sa bêtise.

Ses pieds reprirent brutalement contact avec le sol. La pièce était dans le noir le plus complet. La lune ne semblait pas percer l'épaisse nuit. Elle ne bougea pas, attentive, la baguette tendue. Aucune alarme ne s'était déclenchée.

« Non ils ne sont pas idiots au point d'omettre la moindre protection. Ils ne doivent pas être là » pensa-t-elle

Ses yeux s'habituèrent au noir et elle perçut plus ou moins les formes des meubles de la pièce. Une bombe sembla avoir éclater au plein milieu de ce qui semblait avoir été un salon.

Le cœur d'Hermione loupa un battement. Et si le pire était arrivé ?

« Lumos maxima » souffla-t-elle.

Elle plissa les yeux sous la vive lumière. Des planches recouvraient les fenêtres doublées d'une épaisse bâche noire opaque. Le salon auparavant gai et chaleureux était complètement retourné. Hermione recula d'un pas et glissa sur une flaque épaisse et rouge. Ses yeux se remplirent d'effroi et l'air commença à lui manquer.

Non, non non … Ce n'est pas possible. Je… Non il ne peut pas, il n'a pas le droit psalmodia-t-elle complètement paniqué. Elle se releva prestement.

Hermione Granger ressemblait à un oisillon égaré. Plus aucune des pensées qui se succédaient n'avaient la moindre cohérence. Elle tournait sur elle-même à la recherche d'une réponse, d'une apparition.

Hermione ? appela une voix profondément marquée par la surprise.

La jeune fille se retourna brusquement et ses prunelles larmoyantes rencontrèrent deux yeux brillants. Plus aucune pensée ne l'habitait. Son esprit, sa tête, son cœur tout sembla s'éclaircir. Il était là devant elle. Elle était devant lui. Ils étaient en vie, leurs cœurs battaient, leurs souffles emplissaient la pièce.

Fred appela-t-elle

En deux enjambées il combla l'espace entre eux deux et saisit son visage en coupe entre ses mains. Elle était là, devant lui. Si réelle, si belle. Ses yeux douloureux, son visage aminci tout en elle témoignait des épreuves qu'elle avait vécue loin de lui. Tout en elle l'appelait.

Au milieu du chaos, de ce monde que Voldemort s'employait à détruire, de ce salon sans dessus dessous se tenait deux âmes sœurs irrémédiablement liées l'une à l'autre. Dans tout ce noir perçait la lumière. Fred observa Hermione sans arriver à croire qu'elle était là devant lui après tout ces mois de silence radio. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent dangereusement, leurs yeux brillaient d'intensité. Se retrouver, s'aimer de nouveau, tout oublier. Ils scellèrent enfin leurs lèvres après tant de mois séparés avec un sentiment d'urgence. Tout semblait se consumer autour d'eux, plus rien n'existait. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent à regret, le souffle court.

Tu es folle souffla Fred dont les yeux brillaient d'amour et de fierté envers Hermione

Et toi alors de te cacher ici morigéna Hermione

Mais c'est tellement évident que ça en devient du génie souffla goguenard Fred

Hermione ne pipa mot et le fixait intensément, une lueur désapprobatrice dans le regard.

D'accord nous avons pris toutes les précautions ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu as pu passer les protections et transplaner directement car j'avais le pressentiment que tu viendrais murmura-t-il en lui volant prestement un baiser. De plus le sang de dragon et le carphanaüm laisse penser qu'on a déjà été attaqué ajouta-t-il fièrement

Les yeux d'Hermione brillaient en repensant à la sensation qu'elle avait éprouvé en glissant sur ce sang de dragon.

J'ai peur Fred. Peur de mourir. Sa respiration était haletante. Fred sentait les battements de cœur d'Hermione s'accroître brusquement.

Il resserra son étreinte et entoura la frêle silhouette de ses bras. Elle nicha sa tête contre le torse du jeune homme et sembla s'apaiser peu à peu. La main de Fred remonta son dos et allait et venait de haut en bas à l'arrière du cou de la jeune fille lui arrachant des frissons au passage.

Viens, ne restes pas là lui intima-t-il en lui saisissant doucement la main.

Elle l'aurait suivi n'importe où. Il murmura plusieurs sorts au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans le petit couloir de l'appartement de Fred et George. La porte au fond à gauche s'ouvrit légèrement, laissant filtrer une mince rai de lumière. Fred fit passer Hermione devant elle pendant qu'il réactivait les sorts de protection sur la porte de sa chambre.

Elle s'assit sur le lit du jeune homme qui trônait en plein milieu de la pièce et laissa son regard s'égarer sur cette chambre qui fut la confidente de leurs secrets. Témoin silencieux d'un amour qui avait éclos en ces murs puis grandi progressivement. Elle fixa le dos du jeune homme et voyait ses muscles se tendre selon les gestes qu'ils exécutaient.

Il se retourna la mine satisfaite et observa la jeune lionne. Ses yeux brûlaient d'une lueur nouvelle qu'il ne connaissait pas. La candeur avait disparu de son doux visage, le manque de nourriture, la fatigue avait légèrement marqué son visage. Mais elle était là, face à lui. Enfin il la retrouvait. Celle qui avait tant occupé ses pensées nuit et jour. La plaie béante qu'elle avait laissé dans son cœur lors de son départ et avec laquelle il cohabitait depuis tant de mois avait disparu. Comblé par sa présence.

Tu es en retard de plusieurs mois sur notre rendez-vous lui fit-il remarquer en s'approchant nonchalamment d'elle

Mieux vaut tard que jamais non rétorqua-t-elle dans un souffle.

Il se tenait face à elle, leurs mains s'entrelacèrent et démarrèrent un ballet qu'eux seuls connaissaient. La jeune fille leva ses yeux vers lui et plongea son regard dans celui du weasley. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment avant que la réalité ne rattrape Hermione. Ce n'était qu'une parenthèse dans l'horreur de la guerre. Demain elle retournera risquer sa vie auprès d'Harry pour le sauver lui ainsi que le reste du monde magique. Allait-elle mourir elle aussi dans ce périple ? Si elle mourait il n'y aurait plus d'Hermione et de Fred. Elle ne connaîtrait jamais les joies d'être marié, d'être enceinte, d'avoir des enfants, de finir ses études, d'avoir son propre chez soi. Elle ne connaîtrait pas l'amour charnel. Les battements de son cœur se firent erratiques, ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide, décrochant de sa connexion avec Fred. Il remarqua son trouble et vit la crise d'angoisse croître dans le poitrail de la jeune fille.

Le jeune homme s'assit à côté d'elle et la prit dans les bras, sa main caressait patiemment ses cheveux pendant que son souffle s'apaisait progressivement contre le torse du jeune homme.

Les paupières closes, elle huma le parfum du jeune homme. Un mélange de dentifrice et d'herbe coupé. Ce même parfum qu'elle avait senti dans le philtre d'amour du Professeur Slughorn. C'était lui, c'était elle. Elle risquait probablement de mourir. Pourquoi attendre pour s'aimer se questionna-t-elle.

Elle se montra cavalière et se mit à califourchon sur les genoux de Fred. Surpris, il la regarda, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Le regard de la jeune Gryffondor le perça de part en part.

J'ai peur Fred commença Hermione

Je suis là Hermione susurra Fred en posant un léger baiser sur son front

J'ai peur, je ne veux pas mourir continua-t-elle. Je ne veux pas mourir avant d'avoir fait l'amour. Fred, je t'aime.

Elle ne cilla pas une seule fois pendant sa courte tirade. Elle était résolue. Elle l'aimait et au diable les conséquences. Faire une pause dans cette guerre. Oublier qui elle est, oublier ce qu'il lui arrive. Oublier qu'elle pèse habituellement le pour et le contre, pondère toujours ses choix, réfrène ses envies. C'est son corps, sa peur qui parle. Elle veut connaître l'amour avant de mourir. Elle veut le connaître avec Fred.

Fred sonda avec ses yeux le regard d'Hermione tentant d'y déceler la moindre hésitation, le moindre regret. Il y lut toute la détermination de la jeune femme.

Tu en es sûre murmura-t-il d'une voix douce

Elle hocha la tête avant de s'allonger en travers du lit, emmenant Fred dans cette douce chute. Il se positionna au-dessus d'elle et bougea légèrement afin de se retrouver au centre du lit. Ses bras encadraient le visage de la jeune femme. Il posa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme. Leurs goûts sucrés lui avaient tant manqué. Il accentua légèrement la pression et entrouvrit ses lèvres. Hermione répondit fiévreusement à son baiser et la barrière de ses lèvres céda. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent et le corps de Fred se colla davantage à celui de la jeune femme. Il avait tant rêvé de ce moment avec elle. Il devait prendre son temps, lui faire découvrir l'amour tendrement, en douceur.

Il délaissa ses lèvres pour son cou sur lequel chaque baiser semblait imprimer un chemin, un sentier connu de lui seul. Il remonta jusqu'à son oreille et laissa sa langue descendre avec lenteur et délectation jusqu'à la naissance de son cou.

Des milliers de décharges électriques parcoururent la jeune fille. Son bassin se colla davantage à celui de Fred. L'une de ses mains fourrageait dans ses cheveux pendant que la seconde allait et venait dans le dos du jeune homme avec plus ou moins de pression selon le doux supplice qu'il lui faisait endurer.

Hermione saisit le bas du tee-shirt du jeune homme et le remonta prestement le long du dos de l'ex Gryffondor. Ce dernier se releva à califourchon sur la jeune femme et retira son tee-shirt dévoilant son torse imberbe et à la musculature fine. Envoutée par ce corps dont elle a tant rêvé, elle plaça son doigt entre les deux pectoraux de Fred et traça une ligne descendant doucement le long de son torse, son ventre et s'arrêta à la naissance de son boxer. Les muscles du jeune homme se contractèrent et il ne put réprimer un frisson face à la douce torture de la jeune femme.

Putain Hermione souffla-t-il avant de fondre sur elle, s'emparant avidement de ses lèvres. Il passa l'une de ses mains sous le pull de la gryffondor et saisissait pleinement son sein gauche. Un gémissement s'étouffa dans les lèvres du jeune homme.

Leurs corps ondulaient de désir l'un contre l'autre. Fred parsemait le cou, les lèvres, les joues de la jeune femme de milles baisers lui procurant frissons et gémissements. La chaleur, niché au creux de son bas ventre, ne cessait de s'accroître au fur et à mesure que le désir de l'autre s'intensifiait. Fred interrompit ses baisers pour descendre à son nombril. Il remonta légèrement le pull de la jeune femme et embrassa la peau blanche de la jeune femme juste au-dessus du bouton de son pantalon. Il décrivit un arc de cercle avec sa langue du bas ventre de la jeune femme jusqu'à sa hanche droite puis sa hanche gauche. Ses muscles se contractèrent sous l'effet de ces caresses jusqu'alors inconnues pour la jeune femme. Les paupières closes, elles savouraient les picotements que laissaient les baisers de Fred sur son bas ventre. Il glissa sa langue et remonta lentement jusqu'à son nombril arrachant un gémissement de plaisir à Hermione. Fred poursuivit sa lancée et remontait progressivement le pull d'Hermione en même temps que sa langue parcourait la fine ligne sur son ventre jusqu'à ses seins. Il se replaça à califourchon afin de lui ôter son pull informe et s'arrêta, émerveillé, par la vision qu'il avait. La peau blanche de la jeune femme tranchait sur les draps rouges du jeune homme, ses cheveux châtains entouraient son visage qui irradiait de plaisir. Une véritable madone. Sa muse.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se contracta, gênée par cette nudité nouvelle face à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Mais Gryffondor un jour, elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme et y vit l'adoration la plus complète qui lui fut permise de voir jusqu'à ce jour. Elle lui offrit un sourire plein de promesses avant de l'attirer de nouveau à elle.

Puis le désir se fit plus pressant, plus impétueux. Hermione s'enhardit en passant l'une de ses mais dans le boxer de Fred, immobilisant ce dernier. Le souffle court, il poussa un gémissement rauque lorsque la main d'Hermione empoigna la virilité de Fred en imprimant de doux mouvement de hauts en bas pendant que son bassin ondulait sous le corps du jeune homme.

Hm Hermione… murmura Fred.

Il passa ses mains sous le dos de la jeune femme qui s'arqua afin de lui laisser dégrader son soutien-gorge, libérant sa poitrine de son étau. Ses mamelons rosés tranchaient sur la peau diaphane de la jeune femme. Il empoigna l'un d'entre eux pendant que sa langue suçotait, mordillait et embrassait le mamelon d'Hermione qui émit un petit cri de surprise avant de pousser des gémissements de plus en plus saccadés face à la douce torture qu'infligeait Fred à Hermione.

La chaleur dans son bas ventre irradiait, appelait Fred. Elle le voulait en lui, maintenant. Son corps tout entier l'appelait. Elle se languissait d'attendre.

Fais-moi l'amour… Maintenant … murmura Hermione au jeune homme.

Il s'arrêta et sonda les yeux fiévreux de la jeune femme. Il sourit et lui caressa avec la pointe du pouce le visage avant de l'embrasser tendrement pendant qu'il retirait prestement son boxer. Il plongea dans les prunelles noisette d'Hermione qui eut un fugace éclair de panique lorsqu'elle sentit la virilité de Fred poindre contre elle.

Il continua de l'embrasser et descendit doucement jusqu'à son bas ventre. Il déboutonna son jean et le retira doucement. Il parsemait le bas ventre d'Hermione de baiser et saisit de chaque côté la culotte de la jeune femme qui se crispa légèrement. Il ne cessa de l'embrassa et la retira progressivement avec une tendresse infinie embrassant l'aine et le haut de la cuisse de la jeune femme. Il connaissait la pudeur d'Hermione et s'allongea de nouveau sur elle en prenant appui sur ses avants bras. Ils haletaient tous les deux. Les lèvres d'Hermione étaient gonflées par le désir et les assauts répétés de l'ex Gryffondor. Hermione plaça ses cuisses de chaque côté de celle, musclés de l'ex batteur de Quidditch. Fred ne cessait de couvrir de baisers la jeune femme. Il s'écarta légèrement, attentif à celle qu'il aimait. Il commença à la pénétrer et la sentit se crisper lorsqu'une barrière se heurta à sa progression.

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa tout en forçant le dernier rempart au sein de le jeune homme. Un cri de douleur s'étouffa contre les lèvres du jeune homme à la chevelure flamboyante. Il s'immobilisa en elle et la regarda. Une larme perla au coin de son œil qu'il embrassa. Il frotta son nez contre le sien, un sourire tendre sur le visage avant d'embrasser son cou, de le mordiller. Progressivement Hermione se détendit et imprima elle-même un mouvement d'ondulation afin de s'habituer à cette nouvelle sensation. Fred reprit possession de ses lèvres et étouffa un grognement de plaisir. Il reprit doucement contrôle de la situation en allant et venant de plus en plus profondément en Hermione.

La douleur se mua en plaisir et elle poussa des gémissements de plus en plus forts à mesure que Fred accélérait le rythme. Un feu commun brûlait dans leurs yeux. Hermione attira Fred contre ses lèvres le pressant de continuer.

Leurs gémissements ne cessaient de s'accroître pendant que le plaisir montait progressivement. Un feu dévorait les entrailles d'Hermione, elle sentit progressivement ses muscles se contracter de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus forts. Etrangère à cette sensation, elle ferma les yeux afin de savourer cette nouvelle sensation qui augmentait en intensité. Dans cette guerre à l'issue incertaine, ils eurent un orgasme intense qui leur arrachèrent à tous deux un cri de plaisir qui perçaient dans le silence assourdissant de l'appartement.

Putain Hermione souffla Fred, la voix rauque.

De fines gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son visage. Hermione irradiait de plaisir et de bonheur. Elle prit le visage de Fred entre ses mains et l'embrassait avec adoration.

Je t'aime Fred.

Les bras du jeune homme menaçait de lâcher tant ils tremblaient. Des mois qu'ils avaient imaginé, attendu ce moment. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça avec personne. L'harmonie de deux corps, deux esprits, deux âmes. Il s'allongea à côté d'Hermione qui se lova contre son torse. Ils s'endormirent ensemble l'un contre l'autre.

Fred ouvra doucement les yeux. Était-ce un rêve ? Il chercha dans la pénombre, la présence de la femme qu'il aimait dans le lit mais celui-ci restait désespérément froid. Sa main heurta ce qui semblait être un papier chiffonné.

 _« Je suis obligé de repartir, tu dormais tellement bien. Et puis tu le sais, je hais les adieux, même si ça n'en est pas vraiment. Je t'aime Fred._

 _PS : Quittes tout de suite cet appartement et mets toi à l'abri._

 _Hermione »_


End file.
